


Xmas jumper tradition

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: This years Christmas jumper tradition.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 9





	Xmas jumper tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Once I realised there was no Christmas jumper tradition this year. I was kind of sad, so... I wrote this
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy😁🤞

"Here" Aaron said as he handed Robert a present that had red wrapping paper with red and white stars scattered all the way across it and it had a red bow in the left hand corner of it. 

Robert took the present off of Aaron.he tore off the wrapping paper, and he came face to face with a dark blue jumper, he took the jumper in his hands, he turned it around and on the front was a snowman with a red and white scarf with some wool coming off of the bottom of it, and a black top hat with some holly on the edge of it. 

“So... what do you think then?" Aaron said, 

Robert smiled and then he nodded.

"I love it" he said, 

"You do?" Aaron said, 

Robert smiled.

"Yes, yes i do" he said happily, 

Aaron smiled back at Robert.

"I'm so glad" he said gleefully, 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

"No, I'll give you yours" Robert said. 

And with that, Robert stood up from where he was sat. and Aaron sat down exactly where he was sat. 

Robert walked over to the tree. he picked up one of the presents that was sat underneath the tree, it had light green and white wrapping paper, with holly on and candy canes all over it, and it also had a green bow in the right hand corner. 

"Here you go Aaron" Robert said "this is for you" 

Aaron took the present off of Robert. he tore off the wrapping paper and it revealed a grey jumper with a picture of a snowman

Wearing a scarf with some wool on the bottom and a top hat with a piece of holly on it, on the front. 

"So... do you like it?" Robert said, trying to be hopeful. 

Aaron smiled, 

"Yes, i love it" Aaron said, 

"Really?" Robert said, 

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes, he smiled and then nodded. 

"Yes, yes i do" he said his voice full of happiness, 

Robert smiled, 

"Thanks babe that really means a lot" he said happily. 

Aaron smiled back at Robert. 

Aaron stood up from the sofa, he walked over to Where Robert was, and he 

pulled him in for a hug.

Aaron took his arms and he wrapped them around Robert, 

They stayed like that for a while, and then after a few minutes they 

broke the hug and they pulled away from each other slightly. 

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and after a few few seconds he spoke up, 

"I love you Aaron" he said lovingly, 

Aaron looked up into Robert’s and then he smiled too, 

"I love you too” he responded his voice full of fondness. 

And with that, they leaned into one another and then they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!☺️  
> and I hope you all have a merry Christmas🎄☃️❄️


End file.
